Would You?
by cicre
Summary: I feel like I know this story, somewhere deep, deep down inside the pit of my heart. RINxLEN Daughter of Evil & Servant of Evil Based
1. Chapter 1

It was very quiet in this grand library, almost calming, at least until the blond duo arrived. The female of the two had a large white bow in her hair, while the other one, a boy who had his hair pulled back in a little ponytail, was following, explaining something to the other one.

"Rin, I told you there was a library here!" Said the boy gesturing to all the books.

"Shut up Len! I knew it was totally here!" Shot back the one known as Rin.

Rin ran around looking up at the large oak shelves. It looked like no one had entered this room in years. The fourteen year-old girl went up the the closest shelf her height and inhaled then exhaled over the dust covered contents. Len glared at her then continued to walk around slowly in amazement. His eyes fixated on a book simply called "ココロ" He traced the strange lettering before finally deciding he would pick up the book. Unfortunately, before he could, Rin came running up, tackling him into the bookshelf. Both blonds and the books in the shelf fell everywhere.

"What is wrong with you, Rin!?" The boy snapped.

"Whaaaaaaat? I thought I found a book you'd want to read over there!" She shouted pointing to the shelf on the other side of the room. Len looked around at the books on the floor, then to the shelf they had once belonged to, the book that he was so interested in had disappeared. It was replaced with his anger for his best friend.

"Why do you always have to do that?!" Len barked.

"I didn't do anything!" Rin was trying to play innocent.

"Whatever, just stop bugging me, unlike you, I actually like to read." He shot her a glare before standing up and walking away.

"Fine!" She pouted, still partially buried by the pile of books. After sitting there for a few minutes, she realized Len would not be coming back. The bowed-blond looked down at the assortment of books, feeling a little bad about the fight her and her closest companion just had. _'Crap, he's mad at me again.'_ She thought with a frown. It took a few moments, but she finally could stand, and slowly she began to pile the books so they could be replaced along the shelf they called home. Some of the books actually looked like they might be interesting. There was a pair that she saw that made her blue eyes widened, they were yellow, but a very faded shade of yellow. There was the same picture on each, but on one was a princess with silhouette body and the other was a male that almost looked like a servant with a body to his right that looked like a silhouette of the princess from the other book. Their titles were written in big, bold, black letters. The one with the princess was titled _Daughter of Evil_, while the other with the servant-like character was titled _Servant of Evil_. Rin wasn't much of a reader, in fact, she usually hated reading, but something about these books made her very interested. Len wouldn't notice her disappearance from his sight, in fact he'd probably enjoy it. Just the thought of that made Rin sad, but she took the two books and went to find the closest quiet place.

It wasn't that hard to find a quiet place in the large, silent library. Eventually, Rin found a little area in the far west corner where there was a few dust covered, large pillows. She dusted the one she chose and sat herself down with her yellow books in hand. Rin wasn't sure which book to choose first, so she went with the princess one. Slowly, she opened the faded cover to find a dedication page that read;

_To the one who saved me and my selfish life. _

_Forever shall he remain in my broken heart._

The girl didn't quiet understand the meaning, but could feel it somewhere deep inside herself, a warmth of famliarity. Again she turned a page, to the proluege.

* * *

**I'm still writing the my other fanfic, but this idea came into my head after hearing Daughter of Evil again.**

**This story will be told by the real life, and the book's contents. It will probably switch between the two a lot. Originally I was going to have at least some parts of the book written in this chapter, but I wanted to start the next chapter with the story. So that's why its so short. Please look forward to the next chapter, and don't forget to review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_On the day that the princess was born, there was a fire in this beautiful Country of Jaune. It wiped out majority of the villages and many of the plant life there. Some claimed that it was a prophecy, and those who did were marked as heretics and perished. _

_The King and Queen were very benevolent rulers, always properly taking care of their people. All of that changed with the princess' birth though. The royal family had been trying to produce an heir for many years, and when the Queen was finally pregnant, it was a girl. Of course the couple was ecstatic for their first child, but in a way, the King started to grow resentment towards his wife. It wasn't her fault that the child was a girl, but he needed someone to blame. The Queen soon became depressed over the course of the child's years from her husband's hatred. She knew that his love for her had died the minute that girl came out. The queen's resentment transferred from her husband, to her child. Luckily, the King loved his daughter. He spoiled her, which made the Queen even more jealous. Soon enough, the Queen grew so depressed and resentful, that she took her own life. The Princess was only 7 at the time, so she didn't understand why her mother had died._

_Only a year after the Queen's death, a new Queen was chosen. This woman was much more spiteful towards the Princess and made sure that she could never see the King. The King became very busy with the kingdom that had slowly become infected with the Black Death. Many citizens blamed all of the horrible acts effecting the country on the Princess. To calm them, the King decided it would be best to send his beloved daughter away, to the Country of Aoi. The Princess wished from the bottom of her heart to not leave her beloved country, but she could not go against her father._

_When she arrived in the Country of Aoi, she met its Prince, who she developed a crush on. She also befriend a boy who looked almost identical to her, and he was the exact age as her as well. The Princess was often mistaken for the boy, but she enjoyed it. The Princess became very close to the boy, and even asked him to be her personal servant, to which he agreed. After two short years of being in the Country of Aoi, the Princess and her Servant were called back to the Country of Jaune. When she returned, she found out the King, had somehow gotten the Black Death. The Princess questioned whereabouts of the Queen, and her father told her that the Queen had died just months before. The King knew that he didn't have much time left, and his daughter would soon take the throne. She had to know all the proper etiquette of being Queen._

_Within the next few months, her father had died and the 10 year old Princess took the throne. She had everything she could ever want. Life for the Princess couldn't have been better. Unfortunately, she had never learned anything on how to take care of her country, and soon, it began to fall into despair._

"Hey Rin!" The girl heard a familiar voice call. She folded a corner on the third page then closed the book.

"Whadda want Len?" She called back.

"We've been here a while, we should probably go. Where'd you go?" He replied.

"Are you still mad?" She shouted.

"Yeah," He replied, "But whatever. You're mom'll get worried."

"_Step_-mom!" She called as she began to stand in her cozy little spot. She grabbed the other yellow book with her free hand and proceeded to the entrance of the library. When Len spotted her he was shock at what she was holding.

"_You're carrying books_?" He said, sounding very sarcastic.

"Yeah, so what?" She continued to the exit, ignoring her best friend and his comment. "Did you find anything?"

"Yup, I found that book I was looking at earlier. I've only read a few pages in, but so far its really sad." He answered, following Rin through the exit.

"That's good." She replied. The rest of their walk to Rin's house was fairly silent except the occasional awkward-silence-cough-or-sneeze.

When the two got to her house, she just went in silent, without even saying goodbye. Not that it was a big deal, considering they were neighbors and would see each other tomorrow. Rin went directly to her room and continued to read the book.

_Chapter I_

_

* * *

_

**Alright, this will be told in real life (regular) and story (italics). Sorry for the Proleuge being so short, I didn't want to make it very long while I accidentally made it short. But still, just imagine that the book isn't that thick, and that Rin isn't reading it in complete detail. Plus the writer of it, isn't actually an author. Anyways, enjoy and remember to please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess, now Queen, had all she could ever want; gorgeous furniture, her trusted best friend and Servant and beloved horse named Josephine. Although, her selfishness soon became a poison to the country, and her Servant knew this. Being the kindhearted boy that he was, he wouldn't question his closest friend's decision, even if he doubted them. He wanted her to be happy. Unfortunately, her happiness was just bringing their beautiful country even further into despair. Within the first year of her reign, a large resistance group had formed, making numerous attempts to claim the Royal's life. One such man, a leader of the resistance, had been captured and sentenced to death by guillotine. If the Princess knew of what to come, she probably would have never had him killed. On many occasions during the time that the man was still alive, a woman who had long Red hair would appear and beg for her lover's life.

"Please, Please Your Majesty!" The woman cried, clawing her way towards the princess.

"Guards!" Called the Servant.

"My love is surely sorry for it! Please! Let him live!" She screamed, tears running down her red face.

"Your love tried to murder the Queen. Do you really think that is excusable?" The Servant questioned harshly.

"I swear, he must have been manipulated by someone!" Her sobs could be heard all around the court.

"I highly doubt-"

"Silence." Boomed the Princess in a haughty voice.

"Your Majesty!" The Servant stammered. He just received a glare from his friend.

"Guards, take this woman away, she has ruined my mood, with her cries of redemption for her love." She said to the guards, then turned her voice to the woman, "If he truly was manipulated as you said, then he shall be in the heavens above when his death arrives."

"Your Majesty!" Cried the woman again, this time spitefully, as she was forced out of the castle onto the filth covered streets.

The Servant sighed but perked back up when the Princess had announced that it was time for a snack. This was her favorite time of the day, when her Servant would serve her any sort of delicious treat that the royal chef would prepare. Even with her country on the brink of death, the Princess would live so extravagantly.

* * *

"Riiiiin!~ Are you still awake?" Called her step-mother from downstairs.

"Crap," She glanced at the wall clock in her room, it was almost mid-night. "I gotta get to sleep..." The blond girl folded the current page she was one and closed the book. She proceeded to change into her pajamas and removed her head-bow. The room soon fell silent, except the sounds that Rin made while she was asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she had to hurry because she was running late. She quickly changed into her school uniform, which was a simple white blouse with a Grey skirt. She added her own personal yellow bow to tie around the collar of the blouse. Her head bow was placed atop her golden locks then she stuffed her school work and the book inside of her bag. The 14 year old ran downstairs, grabbed some toast, then was out the door.

Then first bell sounded as she ran into the school building. Now she had five minutes to get to her first class. Because it was on the second floor on the other side of the school building, Rin just made it to class as the second bell rang. A few people stared as she made her way to her seat, being completely ignored by her blond friend who sat in front of her.

_'Fine, if he's gonna be like that... then I'll throw stuff at him.'_ She thought to herself with a devilish grin. Len sort of figured she would try something so childish as that, and easily avoided all her attempts to hit him.

"KAGAMINE!" Yelled the teacher at Rin.

"What~?" Len rolled his eyes as he heard Rin trying to play innocent.

"Stop your playing this instant or a week of detention!" He threatened.

"But it was all Len's fault anyways." She said with a fake pout, trying to win over the teacher.

"Len, keep her under control." The teacher glared at the duo of blonds who both heard snickers from the other students in the class. _'Great. Thanks a lot Rin._' He said sarcastically in his head.

The rest of their morning classes went by fast and during lunch, Rin decided to confront Len.

"Len! Why have you been ignoring me~?" She asked, trying to sound innocent again. He pretended like he didn't hear her. So she kept repeating herself until he finally turned around slowly, glaring at her. Again she gave a very fake innocent look.

"Because you've been nothing but trouble! You keep blaming me! Stop acting all high and mighty and do stuff for yourself! You always copy my homework, steal my ideas, eat my food, and torture me! I'm not some servant for you to boss around, Rin!" His little outburst had the entire class staring in shock and awe.

"LEN, GO TO THE OFFICE THIS INSTANT." The teacher yelled, pointing to the door. It may have been lunch, but almost everyone stayed in the class room, including the teacher. Rin couldn't believe what her best friend just did, it brought her to tears as she stormed out of the classroom to the nearest place that she could find to be alone-- the old library. When she reached it, she went directly to the corner she was at yesterday and took out her book. It seemed like the only thing that could comfort her right now.

* * *

**Alright, so the actual parts of the book, won't really be out in full detail. Lets just say the author only recalled specific events and the chapters are much longer and Rin is just reading the jist of it? I just don't want to go all out in full detail because of the ways I word things. And even though the Princess is now Queen, she will still be refered to as the Princess by the author, only the actual characters in the book refer to her as Queen or Majesty. Please read and Review, Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Often, the Princess would visit the Prince of Blue. Many of the times with her Servant included. The Princess was one to show her affection with material items, to which she showered the Prince in. He wasn't one to accept them usually though. Although this disheartened the Princess, she would simply recover just seeing him. She would often try to convince the Prince to marry her; for she was wealthy, her looks were that of an angel, and she had a whole country. With their marriage, their two countries would also become one larger one, therefor making their marriage a pretty beneficial one, to both parties. But the Prince continually refused, not giving a single reason for it. In his mind, the Princess was a younger sister. Severally times, her Servant would try to tell her that the Prince had no feelings of romance towards her, but she would refuse his ideals then order him to bring her a snack.

The Princess' affection soon grew into a fantasy of the two being engaged and that he did truly and deeply loved her just as she did him. Unfortunately for the Princess, the Prince would often leave on trips for long periods of time, many of the times while the Princess was visiting. Of course then, the Princess would just leave and return the next time she could. This was another thing that made her neglect her country.

* * *

Rin was interrupted in the middle of her reading by a man in his early twenties walking through the door to the library, making a lot of noise in his wake.

"E-excuse me?" He called, checking for a reply. Rin sat in silence, deciding whether or not to reply to the man, as he could not see her in her little corner. She decided that it wouldn't kill her to figure out why the man was there and maybe to point him in the right direction for where ever it was he was going. So she folded the page corner once again and stood, heading over to the man. When she saw he, she couldn't help but blush.

"H-hi." She said, twirling one of her short, golden locks in embarrassment.

"Ah! Hello," He greeted as he grabbed her free hand and began shaking, "I'm..." He looked down at a paper in his other hand, "Kaito... Er Mr. Kaito. I'm suppose to..." Again he glanced at the page, still shaking Rin's hand, "Become the new Librarian. Apparently this school hasn't had one in..." He looked at the page for a third time, "Over twenty years?!" He said, shocked. It took him a few minutes to realize he was still shaking the fourteen year old blond in front of him.

"Ah, sorry!" He said as he finally released his grip. Rin's face was pretty red still, but she was trying to compose herself.

"So.. What're you doing here?" Mr. Kaito asked.

"M-me?!" It took the blond girl a few minutes to realize that he had asked her something.

"Yes, shouldn't you be in class?" As he spoke, Rin watched him adjust his blue scarf.

"I... Uh... I," Rin didn't want to get in trouble, so she lied, "This is a free period for me. I don't have a class so..."

"You come here?"

"Exactly!"

"Hm..." He ran his empty hand through his blue hair.

"So, what are you doing here, Mr. Kaito, if I may ask?"

"I... I don't really know actually. I was trying to find the office. Do you know where it is?" He questioned as Rin chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked again.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just funny that you were looking for the office, but found the place that you'll be working at instead. Uhm... But the office should be..." Rin grabbed Mr. Kaito by the wrist and brought him outside the library. "Just head that way." She said pointing off to her left.

"Thank you... miss?"

"I'm Rin." She replied with a warm smile. When Mr. Kaito went off towards the office, Rin headed back into the Library. She figured she wasted enough time there, and she should probably get back to class.

When Rin returned to class, Len was already back from the office. He shot glares at her while she returned to her seat after the teacher lectured her for a minute or so. Instead of paying attention she started writing a note.

_'Leeeeeen! Guess what?! -Rin' _When the note arrived at his desk, Len scowled and crumpled it up. So Rin sent another with the same message.

_'What do you want Rin?'_

_'I met someone at that library!!'_ Hearts were written around someone.

_'Orly?'_

_'YARLY!'_ Rin looked like she wanted to hop out of her chair from excitement.

_'That's nice.' _He replied, half pretending not to care.

_'He's gonna be working there, so I'll get to see him a lot!~'_ Again with the hearts. Which made Len a little annoyed.

_'I don't really care, Rin. Seriously.' _

_'He's soooooo nice! A little odd but still so cool! He wears a blue scarf, and his hair is blue too!' _

_'I don't care Rin.'_

_'I think he's the one~'_ More hearts.

_'You're annoying.'_

_'Why's that? 'Cause I have someone I like?~ You know... You should get a girlfriend. How about Neru?'_

_'She's annoying. And so are you!'_

_'But she really likes you. Oh! If I were to go out with Kaito... Then we could go on double dates!~'_ Again hearts. Everywhere.

Len was getting sick of reading about 'love'. He was also sick of class, so he stood up, grabbed his stuff, and just left. Of course his mother would be getting a call from the school about this, but he didn't care, he was really annoyed right now, and he didn't really know why. Rin was pretty shocked with his attitude, but shook it off and continued to pay attention for the last two periods of the day.

* * *

New chapter after forever! I've been really busy with testing, school, moving, and a few other things but I really wanted to get another chapter out so here it is! Please enjoy and Reveiw!


	5. Chapter 5

Because of her new found love, Rin hadn't read anything for almost two weeks. She had too many important things to do like arrive early to help in the library, stay late after school, and actually try on her homework. (Mr. Kaito told her she wouldn't be allowed to visit the library if she didn't bring her grades up.) Len continued ignoring Rin, to which Rin constantly pestered him about. She didn't like the treatment her best friend was giving her.

For the past few days, Rin began making Mr Kaito a special homemade lunch, but he'd usually refuse and she'd end up feeding it to Len. The male didn't mind much for the fact that it was free food, but he still was ignoring Rin. One day during a lunch when Rin decided to stay with Len and continue to pester him, she brought up Kaito again.

"Hey Len~ Do you think Kaito has someone he likes?" She stared off dreamily at the blue sky, reminding herself of him.

_'Seriously..? Kaito again? Wait...'_ Len thought.

"When'd you start calling him Kaito. He's your teacher!" He said aloud, as he took a bite out of his banana.

"Hehe~ Yesterday. He hasn't said anything bad about it yet so its totally fine," She paused "Maybe he likes me! That's why he does it!~"

"You're delusional. He probably doesn't even realize you're calling him that. He seems a little... odd?"

"Kaito is not odd! You're just jealous that I don't spend time with you much anymore." She declared, as if 100% positive that was it.

"Yeah that's totally it Rin. Seriously. Mhmm." He replied, rolling his eyes and tossing his now banana peel into the box that held his food.

"Kaito is amazing... I can understand why you'd be jealous~"

"Rin, Shut up or I'll leave."

"But..!!~"

"I will." When Len said this, Rin frowned and remained silent.

"Hey..." Len glanced at Rin's school bag an noticed something wasn't there. "What happened to that book you were reading?"

Rin looked at her bag and realized that she hadn't read any of it in a while. "I've been busy." She replied short, knowing that if she went all mushy Len would in fact leave. "What about your book, Len?"

"You mean Kokoro? I finished it last week. It was odd, some parts were written in Japanese. But the main plot was pretty sad."

"That's what it was called?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"I guess I could. Well this dude had someone he loved a lot... I'm not sure if she was his daughter or lover but the two had a very close bond. Eventually, his loved one became very sick and died. The dude turns out to be a scientist who decided that he wants to recreate his loved one and make her a robot. Actually I think before she died he somehow got her memories, because he tries to give the robot the memories but it doesn't really work. Over time, the scientist becomes all old and is still unable to bring the 'heart' of his loved one back. He tried numerous attempts, bringing her flowers that the two loved, giving her his loved one's favorite dress, anything that could give the robot the heart. But it all failed. The scientist then dies of old age, leaving the robot all by herself. For like a hundred years the robot is alone, she didn't do much, just walked around. One day she decided to look through the files that the scientist was working on. A miracle occurred when she was viewing some of the files and she somehow became human; with memories of things that happened before. While exploring the old laboratory with her new found feelings, the robot/girl found a small field of red flowers that she assumed the professor had planted. She decided she wanted to make crowns out of the flowers- something that she did often in her past life- one for her and one for the scientist. When she finished, she began looking for the man, only to find that all that was left were dust, bones, and very, very worn cloth. The minute she realized he had died, she began to cry. And sing. She sang her love, her gratitude, her feelings. She sang everything the to man that had created her. She gave him his crown then returned to the field to gather as many flowers as she could. When she returned, she sang again, showering flowers over him, still having tears cascade from her eyes."

"Then? Then?!" Rin questioned very hastily, feeling the tears fall off her cheeks.

"Just a minute. Something happens in her, like the miracle was beyond expectation. Something cause the robot girl to short. Mid way through her singing, she frozen then fell to the flowery covered ground. A smile was on her face as her eyes began to fade, only able to utter one last thing, 'Thank You.'"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD. THAT WAS SO SAD!" The blond girl bawled. Len couldn't help but chuckle at his friend who had water gushing from her eyes.

"Told you. But it was really good. Definitely touching."

"That's just so... so.. SAD."

"But the girl was able to go with a smile."

"That makes it even sadder!"

_DING DING DING, DONG DONG DONG DONG, DING_ went the bell to signify lunch was now over and everyone had to return to class. Len stood up then helped Rin up and left.

_'I really need to get back to my reading...' _She thought as she entered the choir class room and took her seat.

_xX_

After two more class, school ended. Rin ran as fast as she could to library that wasn't so dusty anymore. As soon as she entered the door, She shouted with glee, "Hiii Kaito!~"

"Rin, Shh! This is a library." He said from his desk. He looked as though he was very interested in something across from in the library.

"Sorry, I forgot!" She replied as she approached the desk with a light blush across her face. "So, need help?" The blond asked, sticking her head in the direction Kaito was looking at so he would be looking at her.

"Yes, please go file those books. And if you could, do you think you could pick me up an Ice Cream? I haven't been able to leave today." He answered, not paying attention to the noisy girl in front of him.

Rin, not being liked ignored, looked off in the direction her teacher was staring only to find a beautiful girl with very long, almost mint colored, hair in pigtails, browsing through the section about leeks. Why there would be a section like that, the world may never know. The female appeared to be a high school student, most likely from their sister school. Seeing the attention Kaito gave her made Rin furious though, and instead of helping him she grabbed her book bag that she had placed near his desk and ran out.

_'Who ever that girl is... She's nothing more than an enemy now!'_ Rin shouted to herself in her head as she walked home.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in getting this updated. A lot of stuff has been going on and such. Plus after the move, I just got internet back up yesterday. Hurray for that! :D**

**No story part this chapter, but please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Rin arrived home, she decided reading might calm her down, so she pulled out her black and gold book and began reading.

* * *

The Princess was having doubts about her relationship with the Prince. She loved him... But did he not love her? Because of her growing suspicion, she decided it would be best to have her Servant follow him on his next trip. And so he did. Her Servant followed the Prince all the way to the Country of Green. Soon enough, he lost the Prince in the country but continued to search anyways. The Princess didn't understand what was taking her Servant so long to return to her side, so she ordered him to come back. When he returned, he seemed... almost distant to the Princess.

"So what have you to report?" She questioned when they were in her private quarters, with only her, her Servant, and her army's general.

"The Prince appears to be secretly meeting someone." He said, sounding as if he hadn't.

"Who?" She demanded, spitefully.

"..."

"I said, 'Who?'!" She shouted, getting annoyed.

"A...A woman of green... She a-appears to be no one of n-noble status." He stuttered.

"What did this Girl look like?" Again she demanded.

"..."

"Don't you dare make me repeat myself." She glared at him.

"She appears v-very... youthful... But older than you, Your Majesty..."

"Describe her, if you please."

"She's fair skinned. Her hair is amazingly long, past her knees. Her eyes and hair are beautiful shades of green..." The Princess noticed the affection in her Servant's voice when he spoke of her. (When Rin read over this part, she couldn't help but feel a sudden hatred for the color green.)

"Have you personally met her?"

"..."

"Have you...?" This time she sounded a little disheartened.

"....N-no..." Again the Princess noticed his concern for this girl.

The few in the room remained silent, as their Queen was thinking. A small bouquet of roses was on the table next to her seat so she decided to play with one as she thought.

"Ruin the Country of Green." She said in a very low, dark voice as she crushed the rose in her hand and dropped it to the ground.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Answered the general as he left the room. Her Servant just stood there silent, completely in shock.

* * *

_'Wow, this is getting good.'_ Rin looked over at her wall clock and decided to get her homework done before it got too late. When she finished she went straight to sleep.

_xX_

The next morning Rin decided to greet Len as soon as possible.

"Hi Len!" She said with a huge grin.

"...Er..." He scratched his head then looked around "Hey Rin?"

"So."

"So?"

"I need some help..."

"With...?"

"Something..."

"What...?"

"You have to say yes before I can tell you anymore."

Len assumed it was going to be something along the lines of 'I need to copy homework again, pleaaaaaase?' so he agreed.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" She shouted as she hugged him then jumped up and down.

"Alright now are you going to ask?"

"Yup!~"

"Alright, here." He said as he began pulling out his homework.

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side "What're you doing?"

"Aren't you going to copy it?"

"What? No! I finished mine last night. I need your help with something else."

"What?" Len asked as he put his homework back.

"To take down that stupid girl!" She declared, with one hand pointing in some random direction.

"...?"

"Girls with green hair are the enemy! So please help me, ne, Leeeeeeen?" Once again, Rin was trying to be cute.

"Righhht. Lemme guess, this has something to do with Mr. Kaito?"

"....N-no!!" She replied with blush on her face and her avoiding his eye contact.

"Yeah..."

"So will you?" She asked, completely recovered.

"I guess I could." Len grumbled as they entered their classroom.

"Thanks so much Len!" She shouted again, giving him another hug then got scolded by the teacher for PDA and loudness.

The rest of the day, nothing really happened. When school ended, Rin brought Len to the library, assuming that the green haired menace would be there -and she was. Talking with Kaito. Len looked over at his friend who looked like she was about to explode.

"So that the girl?" He whispered to her.

"Yes! Look at her, over there talking to _my_ Kaito, so carefree!"

"He's not _yours_."

"_Whatever_." She replied back quickly when Kaito noticed that she and Len had entered and began approaching them.

"Rin, hello!" He glanced over at Len "Is this your brother?" He questioned.

"Nope." The said in sync, having often been confused as twins.

"Then you must be her boyfriend, yes?" He said almost too cheerfully.

"No!" Both shouted in sync again, furiously denying. Especially Rin.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He looked back at that girl.

"Hey Kaito~ whose that girl?" Rin asked, trying to be especially cute.

"That's Miku Hatsune. She's goes to this school's sister high school. She doing some community service for her class and came here to help me out, isn't she wonderful?"

"Yeah," Rin was gritting her teeth, "Absolutely wonderful." She repeated as she glared at pig-tailed menace.

"Would you like to meet her, Rin and..?"

"Len." Again the two answered.

"Yes, yes Len."

"Sure." Len replied, not really paying attention.

"Of course!" Rin said as loud as she could in the fakest happy voice she had.

"Miku, please meet my students; Rin Kagamine and Len...?"

"Kagamen."

"Wow, even your last names are very similar." Kaito said, shocked.

"Yeah.." Len grumbled.

"Hehe, Hello Len, How do you do, I'm Miku." She said almost angelically. Len couldn't help but blush a little.

"N-nice to m-meet you, Miku." When Rin saw how Len was acting, it made her even more furious. _'This... This... Bimbo! She steals my Kaito and now she's after my Len?! This is absolute war.'_ Rin thought as she watched the three.

"Rin... Mr. Kaito speaks about you. Do you love to read? Is that why you help out?" She said again, in her sweet voice that was already annoying Rin to no end.

"Yes, besides, if I weren't here, who would help out _Kaito_...?" She said with the satisfaction of using his name.

"Well I'll be here, so you can spend time with your... boyfriend?" She asked, glancing at Len.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Len shouted, making the point very clear.

"Oh." She she smiled a pretty large, sweet smile.

"Well, time to get back to work. Rin and Len, if you would like, you can leave; I'll be fine working here with Miku." Their teacher said.

"Nope, we'll gladly work." Said Len, looking at Miku who was blushing a little.

"Hmm... Well I guess."

"I'll work with Miku." Len declared.

"I'll work with Kaito!" Rin declared enthusiastically.

"Alright, then let's get going." Kaito said, almost a little down.

Len and Miku seemed to be working pretty good together but the other two, didn't. It was either Rin was working and Kaito was sitting there watching the two-- mainly Miku-- work so well together or Kaito would be working hard and Rin would be spying on the two, to watch for any slip ups. _'He's my best friend, I'm not going to let her take him from me, not now, not ever!'_ She though in her head. When Rin finished, she went to ask Len if he wanted to walk home together, but he was oh so busy working with Miku. So Rin went home by herself, having her angry from that green haired witch doubled.

* * *

**Just to make things clear, these are not my prefered couples. I'm following along with the story of Daughter of Evil. So yeah. But anyways, I've been having a bunch of good ideas for this story so I've felt more motivated to work on it. Yaaaaaay. Remember to please review, I enjoy reading them! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was a day that Rin decided to not visit the library. She felt that all the two males there cared about was that little pigtailed annoyance. During lunch she stopped by, offered food, and asked if anyone wanted or needed her help. Miku would say she would, but then one of the drooling puppies would do it for her. Rin sighed.

"I guess I won't have to stop by after school. Hey Len, don't forget you're eating dinner at my house tonight, so you have to walk home with me." The blond said as she watch the two dogs fighting over the attention of the 'meat'.

"Ne, Rin why don't you stay and help out? You haven't these past few days. You've left poor old me with this two!" Miku giggled cheerfully.

"Yeah Rin! That way I can stay and help out too!" Len rushed into the conversation.

"No, no! Len you must go home and help with that dinner that Lin will be making!" Kaito interrupted as well.

"Kaito! It's Rin! Jeeze, I'm gone for a few days and you forgot my name?! Maybe I should stay..." She huffed.

"Yes!" Both Miku and Len squealed while Kaito sighed a little so Rin sent him a glare but quickly fixed it when he looked at her.

After their little conversation, Rin went back to class since she had already had plans with her other friends. The bell rang, class began, time passed, nothing different. School finally ended so Rin walked slowly to the library, she was in no rush, Len bolted out of the class as soon as the bell rang so she was by herself.

_'I can't believe Len! He's only known Miku for like a week and he's head over heels for her! She's not even that pretty....'_ She though as she went to her locker to gather some books. _'I mean... I'm like ten times prettier than her.'_ Rin had stopped in the restroom and was looking in the large mirror. She imaged Miku standing next to her. _'Well... Miku is more busty... And she has amazingly long hair... Her eyes are beautiful too... Much better than my dull ones... Plus he skin looks like porcelain. The way she talk sound... ugh as much as I don't want to admit it... like satin or silk. Her posture is very lady like too...'_ Rin sighed. "I guess I just loose to her..."

"To who?" Came a very familiar voice from one of the stalls that had just flushed.

"To.." Rin was about to finish when she saw who had come out. "T-t-t-that new.... Pop star! Her voice is amazing. Much, much better than mine. If I were in a contest with her, I'd surely loose!" Said the blond making up the story on the spot.

"Ah, you mean Luka Megurine! She's a favorite of mine too! Rin, I bet you could sing just as well as her!"

"No... I really can't..."

"Sing for me then!~" She said ecstatically.

"Uh..."

"Do it!"

Uhm..."

Miku gave her a look as if expecting something.

_"If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

_Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_Cause he's taken you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy "_

Sang the blond, and Miku just stood there in the bathroom clapping hysterically.

"That was amazing Rin! Plus that's one of my favorite songs. It's such a sad song."

Rin gave a smug little grin and thanked her. _'Heh, I bet I sound better than her at singing if she's complimenting me this much.'_

"Hey Miku, why don't you sing it?"

"Oh me? I couldn't... It's be way took embarrassing!" She said waving her hand in the air as if talking nonsense.

"Go ahead! It's just you and me in here!" _'Plus my cell phone, ready to record your crappy voice.'_

"Alright I guess I could..." She replied as she sang the exact same lyrics as Rin, only sounding much better. Rin did a double take and stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"...Bad?" Was all she heard.

"Huh?"

"Was it bad, Rin?" Miku asked with a bit of a sad look on her face.

"That was.." She shifted her gaze to the tiled ground, feeling like she was kneeling before a newly crowned queen. "Amazing." She said with a hint of spite in her voice.

"Really?" Miku's face lit up once again.

"Yeah..."

Miku looked at her wristwatch and noticed the time.

"Oh dear, we better get to the library."

"Yeah..."

"Why don't I work with you today. I love Kaito and Len's... enthusiastic-ness but I haven't gotten to work with you at all. It'll be fun!" Miku's cheerfulness was starting to really effect Rin.

"Uhm... But Len would probably get upset."

"He would?" She questioned, with a faint hue of pink across her face.

"Yeah, all he ever does at home is say how amazing you are." Rin replied as they passed her classroom.

"R-really?"

"Yup."

"Wait.... you two live together?!"

"No... we're just neighbors."

"Oh." Miku sighed, relieved.

"Hmm?" But Miku didn't hear it as the two entered the library and were greeted loudly by the males. At least Miku was, Rin only got a small wave from Kaito. Len came up almost instant and was ready to get to work with Miku but she stopped him.

"Len, I'm going to work with Rin today, okay?" Again she gave one of her award winning smiles. (If there was an award to win.)

"B-but..." Whined the male blond.

"Len you can work with her. I remembered that there was something I needed to work on at home so just hurry to my house when you're done and we'll get working on dinner." As much as Rin 'loved' Kaito, she knew that she wasn't really wanted there, at least not by Len or Kaito. As she began to exit, she turned around to wave goodbye one last time for the day to see the only person with a concerned look on their face was the one she had despised so much-- Miku.

It didn't take Rin too long to get home. She greeted her step-mother then retreated to her room to read.

* * *

After the general left, the room was silent for some time until the Prince decided on a very important matter.

"I want you to personally get rid of this woman." Said the Princess, glaring at the ground.

"Y-your Majesty..?" Replied the servant, unable to understand what his mistress had just ordered.

"I said get rid of that woman. Can you not hear?"

"B-but...!"

"But what? Do you love her? I though you had said that you never met her? Hm? Which is true? Huh? Which is it?!" The Princess' voice began to get shaky.

"Your... Majesty..." Her questioning was making the Servant doubt her actions.

"If you love her, than leave! I do not want some unreliable servant to be with me. Only dogs with loyalty may sleep with their master." Screamed the Princess, feeling the hot sting of tears run down her cheeks.

"..." He could do nothing but walk to his master and knee before her, feeling his eyes well with tears now, too. Soon the Princess was out of her chair and on the floor too, sobbing her heart out while tightly clutching onto her Servant.

"Please... Please... Don't.... Leave Me.... I.... I need you..." She cried in between sobs. This actually surprised the Servant, never had his mistress ever said she needed someone.

"Yes, Your Majesty." As he choked back his own tears and began wiping away hers. Right now, he could do nothing but give the Princess kind words and comfort her, as much as it tore him up inside.

* * *

_DING DONG_

"Are you going to get that?" Called Rin to her step mother.

"I need to finish getting ready, will you? Where's your friend... Len?" She called back.

"Off flirting with... Someone I can't really hate that much anymore." Rin said only loud enough for herself to hear. "I dunno. He should be here in like an hour." She shouted back to her mother as she checked the clock on her cellphone and walked back down stairs. When she got to the door she immediately opened it, expecting it to be some annoying guy trying to sell her some sort of something that she wouldn't be complete without.

"Hey Rin." Said her almost-twin friend.

"Hey Len... Wait wait wait, Len?! Why are you here? Weren't you... with Miku?" Rin was completely surprised.

"She... Uh... You looked a little sad when you left so I figured one day would be fine of me not being there. Sorry it took me a while to get here." He scratched the back of his head. "So can I come in?"

"Yeah yeah, come come." Rin gestured. "So whadda want for dinner?" She said as the two went into the kitchen after Len set his bag down.

"Hmm... Banana Foster?" Len loved him some bananas.

"We could have that for dessert. We need actual food though." She laughed.

"How about Orange Chicken." He said as looked in her freezer and saw chicken.

"Yes please!~"

Out of the two, Len was the better one with cooking. His talents were reading, studying and cooking while Rin's talents were more socializing, artsy stuff and being a leader of sorts, although both were fairly good at singing. So while Len was preparing the food, Rin went upstairs again and brought down her school bag and a stack of books. On the top was her current readings. She pulled off and began reading where she left off.

* * *

**I actually was about to making this chapter even longer, but then realized that some events I want to save and lump together. Lol. and OMGGGGG My keyboard has been crazy since Sunday night. It stopped working all of a sudden and we didn't have a back up keyboard on hand (since we were still unpacking stuff) but my brother ended up having an extra so now he's letting me borrow it. I guess that's what happens after using the same computer for almost ten years. maybe we just need to take better care of it? Meh.**

**I think its funny how Rin still hasn't noticed that similiaritys between her and the book. Way to go Ms. Dense! c:**

**And if you didn't know, the lyrics I posted are from Beyonce's song If I were a boy. I've been listening to it nonstop. It just makes me feel very... sad? Hahaha/**

** Please Review, as always, I enjoy reading what my readers have to say!**


	8. Chapter 8

Within days, the Jaune Country and the Green country were at war. The Country of Green had no idea why the Country of Jaune was attacking, but they weren't going to let them take control. Although they had few numbers, the Green Country held off their attacker's advances. During the time of their war, the Country of Green had almost completely sealed off any way to enter; in fear that the Princess' soldiers would sneak and and swiftly kill anyone and everyone. Although it took some time, the Servant had finally entered the country and was looking for the Girl. By that time, the Country of Green's rations began getting low and many were loosing morality. They would've been surprised to learn that the same thing was happening on their opponent's side.

After almost a month of being gone, the Servant had returned. He looked very distant to the Princess. She felt like he was he was always glaring at her, blaming her for everything. He told her that he had killed the girl with his own two hands and she immediately ended the war.

* * *

"Hey Rin, the chicken's almost done. Wanna finish helping?" Called Len from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" She replied as she got up and hurried to the kitchen. He instructed her to set the table then went back to cleaning. It was somewhat quiet except for Len's low humming.

"Hey Len... Did Miku ask you to come...?" Rin had to get that question out, it was bugging her.

"Huh?!" Luckily his face wasn't facing her or the truth would've been revealed with his blush. "O-of course not!! You really looked sad while you were leaving."

"How would you know, you were busy staring lovestruck at Miku..." Rin could feel the anger flowing to her eyes.

"Uhm...." _'Crap, busted.'_ He thought as he was trying to make some sort of excuse.

"I know she sent you. She was the only one who actually looked concerned. You didn't have to come, I know you wanted to stay... That's why I left, you wanted to work with Miku so badly. No one wanted me there except for maybe her." The female blond paused while she put down a fork. She looked up at the off white ceiling and began to say, "I think... I'm giving up on Kaito... He obviously loves her..." Her eyes started to hurt as she felt a tear roll down her skin and fall onto one of the plates." There's not really a place for me in his heart." When she said that, she felt more and more tears cascade down her cheek.

"Rin..." This was probably one of the few serious conversation that the two blonds had ever had. Then he started to feel bad, he realized that this whole time he was suppose to help keep Miku and Kaito apart and help Rin get him, but all he had been doing was flirt with the person his best friend despised the most. "I'm... Sorry Rin. I haven't been helping you at all." He walked over to her and was about to giver her a hug when he noticed the tears.

"Are... are you crying?" He questioned, starting to feel worse for some reason.

"No... Something just got in my eye, no big deal." She replied, trying to control her tears.

"You are! What's wrong Rin?!" Len demanded.

"N-nothing...! Like I said, it was just my eye hurt was all!" Why was he so persistent all of a sudden?

"Is it because of me? Miku? Kaito?! What's wrong?!" Again he demanded.

"N-no... I just don't think I'll be going to the library anymore. I mean... Like I said, I'm only welcome there by Miku. I want to like her... but I can't. I don't know why, she just makes me so... angry?" Rin didn't understand her feelings of dislike towards the girl, she was so nice.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to do that? I could stop going too if you want." Len felt like this was all his fault.

"No, no! Keep going! I want you and Miku to be happy!"

"Huh?"

"Uh....Nothing?"

"Seriously, what'd you say?"

"Er.." Rin wouldn't make eye contact.

"Tell me." Len's face got really serious.

"Miku... I... Think she likes you too..." Rin mumbled as she watched Len's grow redder with every word.

"Really?!" His eyes widened and a huge smile grew on his face. Rin couldn't help but feel angry for some reason that she didn't understand. "Do you--"

_Ding_

"Food's done." Rin pointed to the oven, happy to end this conversation.

"Alright." Len replied as he took the chicken out of the oven and dumped it all in a large bowl. After he mixed it with the special sauce, he placed it on the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Rin went to the cupboard and took out two cups.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Anything's fine." Len was in a partial daze.

"So chocolate cider with jelly beans it is?" Rin asked, trying to get an actual answer from her friend.

"Sure." He replied as Rin poured two glasses of Iced tea.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have told you." She sighed as she half-slammed the cups down.

The conversation during the meal consisted of either Rin asking some random question and not getting a proper reply or Len trying to get information about Miku. Both of which just made Rin angry so as soon as she finished eating, she retreated back to her living room where she had brought down all of her stuff. When she realized that she still hadn't done her homework she took that out and began working. Midway through her first page, Len came out and asked if she planned on having some Banana Foster. To which Rin bitterly replied 'No'. When Len came out a second time -with his Banana Foster in hand- he sat on the other couch and decided to watch tv.

"Hey, Rin, where's your remote?" He asked with his spoon hanging from his mouth. No reply. "Rin?" Still no reply. "Are you mad at me or something?" He asked as he got a closer look. "Oh." He said quietly. _'She's a sleep....'_ The Len set his bowl down and decided to look for a blanket, which for some reason was under her stack of books. He paused when he began reading the title of the book on top._ 'Servant... Of... Evil...? Isn't the one she's still reading called...'_ He looked over near his friend and saw the book she had been reading lately. _'Daughter of Evil.... I wonder if they're related.'_ Len thought as he picked up Servant of Evil and completely forgot about his ice cream, the blanket and the remote. After skimming through the beginning, he decided to finish his ice cream. When he did, he took it to the kitchen, cleaned it, returned to the living room, took Rin's stuff from her hands (her text book and note book), threw the blanket over her, took the Servant of Evil, grabbed his stuff, then finally left after stealing a piece of her paper and writing her a little thank you note for the dinner even though he technically made it himself.

* * *

**Len's a theif! Haha. Wait... technically Rin's a theif too since she 'stole' both books from the library. Hahah oh well. Next chapter; Len reads the Servant of Evil!**

**Please review, again as always, I enjoy reading them!**

**Oh, I've also started a new fanfic for Kingdom Hearts, so if you enjoyed the game and like NaminexRoxas, please check it out! Just because it's out, doesn't mean that I'll stop working on this! Like I said in its first chapter; This story is top priority right now!**


End file.
